Emerald Tusk Daze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30797 |no = 1396 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 86 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = Research in recent years has revealed that she was a wolf-type sacred beast. These beasts are thought to have the power to seal gods, and she had been the heir to a special bloodline among them. As such, it is believed that she was selected by the Holy Emperor and granted a form fitting for a disciple. While she temporarily awakened her powers in battle against the First Summoner and , the battle's conclusion likely would have been very different had she held out against her passions and achieved a true awakening. |summon = That child...always protected me. This time...I will be the protector. That is...the clan chief's...role. |fusion = Not yet...it's not enough... The power...that I awakened then... If I can just...awaken that again... |evolution = Is this...my true power? I see... This is... The ancient power...of my bloodline... | hp_base = 6066 |atk_base = 2791 |def_base = 2021 |rec_base = 1965 | hp_lord = 7892 |atk_lord = 3457 |def_lord = 2526 |rec_lord = 2445 | hp_anima = 9009 |rec_anima = 2147 |atk_breaker = 3755 |def_breaker = 2228 |def_guardian = 2824 |rec_guardian = 2296 |def_oracle = 2377 |rec_oracle = 2892 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Beast Flash |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage, probable Spark critical & 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types |lsnote = 5% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical |bb = Il Verde |bbdescription = Earth attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability debuff that deals 25% more Spark damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Verdegenius |sbbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 100% boost to Spark damage, 140% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Shadowless: Anatolaude |ubbdescription = Massive Earth attack on all foes, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to Spark damage from Spark critical, 150% boost to Spark damage from Spark vulnerability debuff, 250% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Noble Bloodline |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage & Spark damage enormously boosts HP |esnote = Heals 4000~5000 HP on Spark |evofrom = 30796 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 50% Spark damage to 70% Spark damage |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "50% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_3_note = 10 BC fill |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 60% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 50% boost (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB") |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill3_3_note = +10% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances Spark damage boost effect added to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_4_note = +30% boost, 130% boost total on BB/SBB, 330% boost total on UBB |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Summoner Origin |addcatname = Daze2 }}